


I think I like you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Stripper Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He felt Kageyama brush his fingers against his cheek before he spoke in a horse voice "you looked so sexy back at the club. Ever since we left I've been wondering what it would feel like to have you inside me" his eyes were full of pure lust "Ineedyou inside of me, Hinata" he whispered, filling the room with his breath.Hinata gazed up at him with wide eyes, not detecting a hint of a lie in the other."You want me to top?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	I think I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Kageyama Tobio is my aesthetic 
> 
> (I literally wrote this at 4am because I couldn't get this concept out of my head)

The two practically fell through the front door, clinging onto each other in a hurried desperation as if the world was going to end and this was the last thing they ever got to do. Kageyama was hunched over slightly to make it easier for the red-head to meet his lips, tangling his delicate fingers into Hinata's fluffy hair.

Hinata had both hands grasping at the front of Kageyama's shirt, tugging the other down to him. He pushed the taller boy against the door as soon as it shut, using the gasp in surprise to shove his tongue into Kageyama's mouth.

He felt his crotch fire up when he elicited a moan from the other, choosing to dip his knee in between Kageyama's legs, smiling into the kiss when the moan morphed into a whine.

"You were so hot when you punched that guy in the face" Kageyama panted into the other's mouth. "So hot" he repeated.

He could feel his legs begin to wobble as the red-head applied a little more pressure with his knee as well as feeling a hand snake itself under his shirt. He almost passed out at the look of pure lust in brown eyes as Hinata peered up to him.

"He was tryin' to touch you" he cupped Kageyama's cheek "he got what he deserved" kissing him again sloppily. He began to suck rough hickies down the raven's neck, biting along the collar bone as he felt the grip in his hair tighten enough to feel a sting.

"H-hinata" was gasped from the taller's lips as he felt a cold set of fingers brush over his nipple. He buried his face in orange hair as those two fingers twisted sharply.

Hinata was still working his way along the others' chest. Kageyama's lips soon began to feel cold and bare, tilting Hinata's chin up to him and kissing him roughly to satisfy the feeling. Hinata used both hands to hold Kageyama's face against his, struggling to breathe as neither wanted to let up and end the kiss. He found his feet moving backwards as Kageyama led him further into his apartment. Soon they were both tumbling onto the bed.

Kageyama sat on his knees, desperately grabbing the hem of Hinata's shirt and pulling it up. Hinata returned the action moments later, kissing Kageyama's bare chest as soon as it was exposed.

"Beautiful" he peppered kisses over the vast sheet of pale skin, never having felt something so soft and smooth in his life. He felt two hands on his waist before he was flipped onto his back, staring up at lust filled blue eyes. His breath hitched when Kageyama licked a stripe down his stomach as he undone Hinata's belt. 

"You were my hero back there" Hinata huffed a laugh as he watched Kageyama smirk as he spoke. "And there I was thinking you hated me" he began to tug down the ginger's trousers.

Hinata felt breathless as his legs shivered at the sudden coldness "I didn't hate you" he could only manage a whisper "I just didn't like your cocky attitude" he sent his own smirk to the other.

"Dancing in front of strangers nearly every night, half naked" he breathed against Hinata's clothed cock, earning a gasp "you earn a little confidence". He nuzzled his cheek against the bulge in front of him as the other threw his head back and entangled his fingers in Kageyama's hair.

Hinata looked up when he felt long fingers hooking themselves around his waistband and tugging the material down to reveal his fully erect cock. Kageyama stared, wide eyed at the member in front of him, a small smile dancing across his lips before they parted and kissed the tip.

"How can I ever repay you?"

Hinata groaned as Kageyama's wet lips encased the tip of his dick and sucked slightly. He was only allowed a few seconds to breathe before the warmth sank deeper and his entire length was in the other's mouth. Kageyama took a second to adjust, relaxing his throat before he moved his tongue and rose again. 

He drank in the gasps from above him as he sunk down again, only faster while hallowing his cheeks and sucking vigorously.

"Kag-" was all the ginger could elicit from his throat as pleasure washed through him fast and hard. With one hand gripping into black locks, he used his other to lace his fingers with Kageyama's, wanting as much contact with the other as possible.

When Kageyama sucked significantly harder, Hinata couldn't help as his hips bucked up, thrusting his dick into the other's throat. He peered up through hooded eyes when instead of a choke, he could feel the moan from the other vibrate against his dick. Hinata huffed a laugh and smiled at the other.

"No gag reflex?" He questioned, getting his answer when the other smirked back up to him. When Kageyama positioned his mouth over his cock again, he rolled out his tongue and locked blue eyes with brown. Hinata got the message quickly, feeling the heat in his groin begin to peak as he started to thrust into Kageyama's mouth.

He briefly felt a sting in his thigh as Kageyama used his free hand to dig his nails in to keep himself steady, but that was soon washed away as the coil in his stomach was building. Hinata had to keep himself from gazing at Kageyama, knowing that one look at the other having a dick pumped in and out of his throat would send him over the edge instantly. He wanted to savour this as long as he could. 

A shuddered breath escaped him as he felt a deep moan emerge from the other's throat. His movements began to quicken as they became slower and lost their rhythm. He knew he was getting close.

"I-I'm- Kage-Kageyama I'm gonna c-cum-" he whined as his eyes rolled back while his mouth hung open. The pressure inside of him felt immense and overwhelming. He grasped both of his hands in Kageyama's hair as he trusted up faster and harder, pushing the other down as far as he could go before he felt himself release into Kageyama's throat. He felt the other swallow around him before he eased his grip on the silky hair. 

Kageyama licked up the now sensitive cock to clean it, swallowing every drop of cum he could before making his way back up to the ginger's lips.

"You taste so good" he kissed the corners of Hinata's open and panting mouth. With every kiss, Hinata seemed to regain a grip of himself as he looped his arms lazily around Kageyama's neck and pushed him over so he was hovering over the other. He fumbled with Kageyama's trousers and ripped them off along with his boxers in one swift motion. He kissed and bit against pale thighs as he looked up to blue eyes watching his every move. 

He felt Kageyama brush his fingers against his cheek before he spoke in a horse voice "you looked so sexy back at the club. Ever since we left I've been wondering what it would feel like to have you inside me" his eyes were full of pure lust "I _need_ you inside of me, Hinata" he whispered, filling the room with his breath.

Hinata gazed up at him with wide eyes, not detecting a hint of a lie in the other. 

"You want me to top?" He asked in disbelief. Whenever he had brought it up with people before, they had laughed him off and called him ridiculous. He was sick of feeling less than others during sex and them denying him that chance never made it fully enjoyable for him. 

When Kageyama offered him an approving nod, he couldn't help himself from straddling the taller's lap, cupping his face with both of his hands and kissing him with adoration and desire.

"Where…?" He trailed off, unable to form complete sentences.

Kageyama kissed him again before reached down the side of his bed and fishing out a bottle of lube. Hinata kissed his jaw line as he took the bottle from the other, stroking their fingers together in the exchange. He travelled back down Kageyama's body, trailing small kisses all the way.

Kageyama waited in anticipation as he felt the soft lips travel down his abdomen making his dick twitch with each one. He felt one of his legs being lifted and draped over Hinata's shoulder. He was expecting to hear the recognisable click of the cap, what he wasn't expecting was the exhilarating spark that travelled up his spine as he felt Hinata lick against his hole.

" _Fuck_ " he gripped the sheets below him as the tongue returned and lapped around his rim. He heaved in a deep breath as the tingle of his hole being breached sent a shiver through him. He smiled up to the ceiling as he was feeling pleasure like never before. 

Hinata revelled in the sight of Kageyama, buzzing at the fact that it was him who had managed to create such a reaction. He sucked at Kageyama's hole again before dipping his tongue in with more determination. He pumped in and out with a steady rhythm, having a hard time ignoring the effect this was having on his own cock. 

He blindly reached besides him to grab onto the lube. He heard Kageyama's breath hitch when he unlocked the cap, pouring a reasonable amount onto his fingers. He removed his tongue, not giving the other any time to whine about the loss of warmth before he sank a digit in. He kissed Kageyama's thigh as the raven arched his back off of the bed.

When he saw Kageyama relax, he added another finger and began thrusting them into the other's heat. He swiftly added a third and curled all of them up, earning a scream from the dark haired male who had cupped his hand over him mouth to muffle the intense sound.

Hinata pried Kageyama's hand away from his mouth and interlaced their fingers again "I wanna hear every sound you make" he whispered into the other's ear as he curled his fingers again.

He leaned back to witness the man underneath him, whining and moaning Hinata's name as he threw his head back in pleasure, rocking his hips down to grind himself on Hinata's fingers. Hinata glanced down at Kageyama's dick, red and desperate for attention. As he curled his fingers again, he lapped his lips around the neglected cock.

Kageyama silently screamed as his vision clouded in ecstasy. He felt a sob bubble up in his sore throat, impatience and need weighing in him.

"Now. I need you now" he declared as steadily as possible, looking into Hinata's eyes directly. Hinata didn't need any more prompt as he eased his fingers out. Kageyama hurriedly reached down besides his bed again and pulled out a condom which Hinata happily took. He ripped off the corner with his teeth, maintaining eye contact with the man beneath him who seemed to be further aroused by the action. He slipped the condom on with ease and positioned himself against Kageyama's waiting and already throbbing hole. 

He hovered over Kageyama, interlocking their other hands as well. He kissed the other as he pushed himself inside Kageyama, both of them gasping into each other's mouths at the sensation. 

"Shit, Yama. So fucking tight" he could feel Kageyama's walls closing against his throbbing dick. He took the time for the other to adjust to compose himself from cumming there and then. Kageyama was doing all sorts of things to him, unable to ignore the burning passion that the two of them shared. 

"You feel so fucking good" Kageyama breathed.

Slowly he began to move, pulling out slightly before nudging back in. He felt Kageyama gasp at every thrust, but soon he was met with impatient eyes. He chuckled slightly before thrusting harder, the sudden slap of skin causing heat to rise in both of them.

Hinata pulled out again, this time nearly all the way and once he saw Kageyama look up he trusted into him _hard_ , kissing the raven's neck as he felt the loud moan vibrate through his bones. 

"You're taking my dick so well, Yama. Your hole is sucking me in so hard" 

He picked up his pace, thrusting harder each time. He felt Kageyama wrap his legs around his waist, pulling him closer and trapping him in. Not like he actually wanted to go anywhere anyway. In truth, he wished he could experience this every day with Kageyama. They'd only known each other for no longer than a few hours, but ever since he had seen the blue eyed beauty on stage, he couldn't get him out of his mind.

He captured Kageyama's lips as he thrust faster, the wet, erotic sounds of skin slapping and the quenching of lube filled the room. Kageyama was a moaning mess underneath him, not that he was much better. He tightened his fingers around Kageyama's as he felt a shiver in his lower stomach.

"You look so pretty with my cock buried in you" Hinata felt good, he felt confident.

He thrust up to a new angle, drinking in the priceless scream that erupted from the man beneath him. He decided to hit that angle again, over and over, knowing it had Kageyama crumbling before him. 

"Right there! F-fuck Hinata please, more" Kageyama whined. He wasn't overly sure what he was asking for, but he knew Hinata would give it to him.

Hinata unlatched one of his hands, grasping it around Kageyama's length and pumping it with the same rhythm of his thrusts. Kageyama used his free hand to grip onto Hinata's back and pull him forward, scratching harsh lines into the other's skin in the process. 

"Yesyesyesyes" Kageyama exclaimed as Hinata pumped himself into him. He widened his legs more and dug his heels into the ginger's back to keep him deep inside of him.

He could feel his orgasm climbing as Hinata was providing him with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. He dared a look at the red-head above him. He witnessed Hinata's brown, hungry eyes boring into his as his cock thrust in and out of his hole with power. He gripped the back of Hinata's head and pulled him into a greedy kiss that send him over the edge. He moaned loudly into the others mouth as he felt his own cum splatter over his abdomen.

"Hinata!" he screamed loud enough for his apartment complex to hear, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Kageyama's finishing moan was all it took for Hinata to reach his own climax as he uncontrollably spilled his seed inside of the condom, deep in Kageyama's ass, thrusting a couple of times after to ride out both of their orgasms as he too screamed the other's name.

They panted heavily against each other before Hinata rested his forehead against Kageyama, both of them breathing out a tired chuckle as Hinata slowly pulled out. He tied the condom and threw it to the side before leaning over the dark haired man again. Kageyama's eyes were half closed, looking as if he was using the last of his energy to keep them open in order to look at Hinata. The red-head's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Kageyama reached up and pulled Hinata down into a long kiss, trying to ignore the sticky mess plastered over his stomach. When they detached their lips in order to breathe, the warmth on top of Kageyama was briefly gone as Hinata reached over the bed and picked up a tshirt that had been discarded and began to wipe Kageyama's stomach down.

"Wait dumbass, that's yours" he cringed at the material soaking up the thick, white mess on his stomach.

"I'll just wear one of yours" Hinata grinned at the other before thrusting the dirty t-shirt aside and grabbing their boxers. He threw Kageyama's at him who squirmed under the covers to shimmy them back on. Once Hinata got his back on, he found himself standing awkwardly besides the bed. Kageyama now had his eyes closed so he was unclear as to what he was supposed to do.

Was he supposed to leave? He didn't really want to but in the past that had always been what was expected of him whenever he had sex.

Kageyama could practically hear Hinata's thoughts buzzing around the room the longer the silence stretched. He managed to crack an eye open and peer at him. He chuckled at how awkward the other looked before lifting up the covers besides him to invite Hinata in.

Hinata beamed as he wasted no time jumping into the bed and instantly hooked his arms around Kageyama, burying dark locks into his chest. He could feel Kageyama's breathing calm along with his own as they came down from their high, feeling himself being pulled in by the other as Kageyama curled his arms around his waist.

"No one's ever let me top before" Hinata found himself blurting out as he inhaled the scent of Kageyama's hair while he carded his fingers through the silky black locks.

"They don't know what they're missing out on" Kageyama mumbled against Hinata's chest. The red-head had an uncontrollable smile stretch itself across his face as Kageyama's words filled him with a warmth he had never experienced. He hugged the other tighter.

"I think I really like you" he wasnt sure if his mouth having a mind of it's own was purely just an after sex thing or not, but his mind barely had the chance to register the words before they were already out. He felt his cheeks warm at the sudden confession. They had met that day and yet he was already feeling such strong emotions towards the other. Kageyama made him feel warm and appreciated, something none of his past relationship or sexual encounters had managed to do.

He gulped as he grew more and more nervous as the man in his arms shifted to peer back up at him, fear of being rejected sparked through his body before it evaporated when Kageyama offered him a tired, but genuine smile.

"I think I really like you too"

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if I want to turn this into a longer au or not. I really like the concept of stripper kags and hinata and I was thinking maybe an au where the pretty setters are strippers and include the other ships. 
> 
> I want to do it, but I also dont want to start it and then lose interest.
> 
> I'll see how many people enjoy this and then determine whether to make it bigger, but I hope you enjoy this anyway whether I make it into something more or not :)))


End file.
